No Stalling!
by 05xRi-chanx27
Summary: Yamamoto and Gokudera get frisky in a bathroom stall! 8059, YAOI!, Hinted R27! ;) Just mindless smex/Now with Omake! Tsuna and Reborn's side! R27
1. No Stalling

YAOIII? RI-CHAN WROTE YAOII?

Yup~ You heard right~.. or read.. ~..? Anyway, got back into the feel of the beauty of guyxguy hehe! (well the idea was plaguing me like those freakingly annoying crickets that chirp your mind to insanity and no matter what, you could never pinpoint the bastards...)

So here's a little quickie! Though, this is actually my first real sex scene I've ever written so please don't be too harsh.

Enjoy~

DISCLAIMER!

* * *

Gokudera pushed Yamamoto into the men's bathroom and was thankful of it's vacancy as he began to unbutton the other's shirt while Yamamoto did the same to him. They were both able to undo all of their buttons before reaching a stall, moving inside and locking the door.

Gokudera's shirt and jacket fell to his elbows as he pushed Yamamoto back to the stall's metal wall. He immediately moved in and instantly, they engaged in a kiss filled with fervour.

Yamamoto wrapped his arms around the other's hips and ground their lower halves together as Gokudera hands slid up from his defined muscles and around his neck before moaning at the friction.

Gokudera would've been bothered by the difference between his and Yamamoto's build but right now, he could care less.

Their mouths, their tongues battled fiercely for dominance as their hands engulfed each other, bodies pressed so tightly together.

Yamamoto's hands slid lower to the other's butt and he squeezed, earning a lengthy moan and a perfect chance to take control and power of the kiss.

With one last grind, Yamamoto broke the kiss and shoved Gokudera back to the other side of the cramped stall, trapping the other between his arms smashed on the wall, relentlessly attacking his neck.

Moans spilled from Gokudera as the sensitive junction on his nape was abused.

He grabbed Yamamoto's belt and pulled their crotches closer, if possible, and moved. Yamamoto bucked forward soon after, erupting an even louder moan from the other and himself.

Gokudera began unbuckling Yamamoto's belt before the other grabbed his hands and locked them above his head.

He went down to the other's exposed nipples and aggressively attacked.

Gokudera thrust his hips to the other unconsciously as he bit his lips, preventing any more sounds from escaping but failing.

_Yamamoto_ reached for Gokudera's belt with his free hand and loosened it before going for the pants.

He took back his hand and held out three fingers to Gokudera.

Knowing what the other was implying, Gokudera opened his mouth, allowing the fingers inside and coating them thoroughly with his saliva.

With Gokudera tied down, eyes hooded and sucking on his fingers, Yamamoto's control almost snapped. To distract himself for a bit, he bent back down to Gokudera's neck.

Finished, Yamamoto took his hands from the other, a web connecting for a moment before breaking. He slipped his hand inside the back of Gokudera's pants and inserted a finger into the other. And another. And another. Once he felt the other was ready, Yamamoto removed his fingers and letting go, he pushed Gokudera's pants off.

Gokudera released a groan of satisfaction as his member was free and enveloped in the cold air, adding a bit more to the pleasure.

Yamamoto moved to his pants, unbuckling his belt and freeing his own erection from it's confinements. Gokudera looked hungrily at Yamamoto, probably the only thing he didn't mind Yamamoto having the 'advantage' in.

Yamamoto smirked. He knew Gokudera would like–_want_–to have a taste and Yamamoto himself welcomes it with more than open arms _but_ they don't have that much time for a luxury course. They need to make this fast but with the lust that's over-filling them right now, that won't be a problem.

Grabbing the other's thighs, Yamamoto wrapped them around himself, positioning right at Gokudera's entrance while the other wraps his arms around his neck for leverage, biting his lip as he imagines what's coming next, his drive flaring.

Yamamoto slowly, with as much self control as he could possibly imagine, enters and exhaled a deep, almost sharp breath as he feels that heat, that tightness, clasping around him.

He curses as Hayato suddenly pushes, burying Yamamoto hilt-deep, feeling pleasure spike up inside and wanting nothing more than to ruthlessly thrust into the other.

He looked up to the other and seeing pure ardour shouting 'MOVE LIKE YOU MEAN IT' in his eyes, whatever that was keeping him almost intact snapped in that instant.

Yamamoto obeyed the calls from both Hayato and his cock as he, in blunt terms, fucked the other into the wall.

Gokudera almost screamed as he felt _that_ spot hit just from the first thrust and Yamamoto knew as he kept on aiming for it. A scream savaged him as that spot wasn't just hit; no, not even close to 'touching'. Yamamoto so abruptly and precisely buried himself in those nerves that Gokudera was at the point of vociferating a scream to overthrow the boisterous music a club's yet still sounding enticingly concupiscent.

The wall of the bathroom stall banged as Yamamoto's thrusts quickened randomly, both nearing end. Yamamoto reached around with one hand and grasped Gokudera's throbbing erection, and with a few strokes, the other came, alluringly arching his back and screaming the loudest he has ever in is entire life while his semen shot like a bolt a few metres from the ceiling and landing atop the stall's walls.

Gokudera tightened impossibly around Yamamoto and with one thrust, Yamamoto came, his cum striking Gokudera's prostate, eliciting a moan from the other.

Yamamoto leaned on the other and Gokudera leaned back on the wall, both heavily and rapidly breathing, gasping.

After five minutes, both were able to return to a sense of normalcy.

"Well that was fun." Yamamoto chuckled, a smirk designing his features.

"Shut up." Gokudera retorted though because of the fatigue now rolling in, it's ferocity was dull. "Get out of me." He said, a blush apparent.

"Haha, okay." Yamamoto grabbed hold of Gokudera's legs, lifting them and their owner a bit higher on his body and pulled himself out of the other.

"Good. Now put me down."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Yamamoto asked, looking a bit concerned but smug, already flaring anger within Gokudera.

"Yamamoto!" Yamamoto complied, carefully letting go of Gokudera's legs and easing the hold on him but immediately grasped back as he saw Gokudera falling. "I told you." Gokudera growled.

He couldn't believe he just did that at his beloved boss' eighteenth_ formal_ birthday nonetheless! Even through it the most mind-fucking-blowing sex they've ever had, as a couple of three years _and_ in their entire life.

Now he couldn't even stand on his own, let alone walk. How was he supposed to explain this to his Juudaime?

"I'm sure Tsuna wouldn't mind." Yamamoto laughed, obviously knowing what Gokudera was thinking.

Gokudera sighed. He barely even had the strength to argue. "Let's just go."

Throughout the rest of the party, Gokudera and Tsuna sat next to each other, both looking uncomfortable and exhausted and a smug Reborn and Yamamoto at their sides.

* * *

Hehe~ Well of course Tsuna'd get a _special_ birthday present ;)

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Reviews are water to a drought~! Let's create flood, ne?

Mata ne, minna!


	2. Subtlety

I had actually created this after I created No Stalling! but I never edited it so it's been sitting in my laptop forever. I need to stay up for the entire night so I got around to doing a quick edit and upload.

I had also been quite torn whether to upload this separately or with the story. In the end, I decided with the story ofc.

So here's the No Stalling! Omake: Subtlety

Reborn and Tsuna's side. R27

* * *

Tsuna's eyes roamed the room containing family alliances. Today was his eighteenth birthday and though he was against it, a reception was held to acquaint himself with members of both the _Vongola_ family and others that pledged their loyalty to since, as of today, he was now the acting or vice head of the family. It's said that once he's at the age of twenty, he will officially take over _Vongola_. In all honesty, he was amid accepting his fate.

He's spoken to at least thirty people and so far, as much as he wants to deny and eradicate the memory, twenty _guys_ made a move on him. Not that he's homophobic or anything, in fact he has a boyfriend but he's never expected the majority of the ones he's met to swing that way.. especially to him... Actually, he doesn't care which way they swing as long as it wasn't in his direction.

It was quite, no very, extremely uncomfortable and that's not to mention his possessive boyfriend who holds the title of _the_ #1 hitman known. So having to play them off–or practically _pry _them off–without his boyfriend finding out and killing off the most loyal and trustworthy alliances in the family was infinitely just adding to his distress.

He really needed a stress reliever.

At this moment, Tsuna stood by the spiked punch bowl which was just a shade lighter than the regular, actually enjoying the classical music playing from the live orchestra from his left, wafting through the red and gold styled room. It was strangely relaxing despite his nervousness of formal events but that might just be the booze.

He sighed and was almost tempted to run as he saw another man, wisely and richly dressed, making a beeline towards him, holding the glass with the same liquid as Tsuna and a light pink flourish contrasting the face of his pale brute build. He looked thoughtful, stroking his blonde stubble with his free hand then passed it through his slicked back shoulder-length hair, a mischievous grin playing on and eyes on Tsuna's body a little more than his face.

Tsuna hated the ones that voluntarily came to him. Especially if they came with a glass filled from the punch bowl that was more vodka than the actual punch. They were the main cause of his agitation.

Considering he was ordered by the ninth—forced and threatened by Reborn—to meet each and every family member, he really had no choice right now and since he figured this guy was probably doomed to be head over heels drunk tonight, this would be the best time to talk.

"Vongola Decimo!" He said, throwing his arms up and almost spilling his drink. "I am Marcello from the Marcello family. Just call me Marcello. Not Marcello but Marcello." He said shaking the other's hand. "I am Marcello."

Obviously dunk. Or just naturally brain-damaged.

"Nice to meet you. And thank you for taking time out of your day to attend." Tsuna said, a fake smile already in place.

"Please, please, the pleasure's all mine!" Ah, right.

He remembered this guy now. As this guy entered through the door, he complained about being coerced into attending the immature brat of _Vongola_'s soon-to-be leader's soiree then changed his attitude when he saw Tsuna, his eyes already filling with lust. Tsuna noted to himself to stay clear of this guy as best as possible and be as brief with him as he could.

If he could now.

"Thank you." Okay, escape route. Where could you be.

"So, Decimo, not to be blunt or–"

'_–Pestiferous–_' Tsuna injected in his mind.

"–troublesome, but hopefully you do have the rest of the evening off?" Any of his friends who he could signal to? Gokudera? Nowhere. Yamamoto? Nope. Ryohei's with his family on a vacation. Hibari's still at the school with no intention to come. Lambo...?.. Knocked out on one of the sofas. Mukuro is in form instead of Chrome talking to some guy as small as Tsuna and calling him over would be even worse than the blonde magget shooting for a one night stand. Since Mukuro wants Tsuna's body and though very well hidden to the others except Tsuna, his heart for quite a while now and would jump at any chance given.

And let's just say Reborn's response results in the both of them in a more deadly dance than the Macabre.

"Decimo?" Tsuna turned back to the man, having momentarily forgotten about him.

"Yes, my apologies. Just running through my schedule." A glint appeared in Marcello's eyes. "And it seems I'm quite booked for the week." He isn't the official boss to the family yet and he's lying right through his teeth. He hates it but..what can he do now?

The lust in Marcello didn't die down, more so flared up and he took a step closer to Tsuna.

"Well, you're free at this moment, yes?" Another step.

'_Oh no._'

"Actually I'm scheduled to meet with my guardians in about two minutes." Great, another.

"Not to seem impudent here but I'm sure they won't mind waiting a couple more minutes."

"I'm sure they might." Come on escape path. Tsuna glanced around hoping for something, anything to get him out of this... Nothing. This is possibly the first time Tsuna wished Reborn was here.

"They won't." His voice had taken a baritone level. Tsuna looked around again and froze as he spotted the one he indecisively asked for earlier walking to him.

_NOW_ the universe decides to grant his wish.

Marcello took another step to Tsuna and Tsuna watched as Reborn's eyes narrow suspiciously, suggestively, brutally.

Okay, he takes it back, he takes it back! He doesn't wish Reborn was here.

Nope.

That's it. Fate definitely has something against him.

Tsuna felt an arm slither around his waist and was pulled to another body, a voice husky beside his ear. "I'm taking your silence as confirmation." And before he could feel the wet mouth on his neck, before he could attempt to push the body away, that same body was flown and pinned face down on the ground, his glass shattered on the floor in a bath of wine.

"Reborn! Wai-Stop!" Tsuna exclaimed, resting his glass down and moving to where Reborn had the yelling Marcello in a death grip, his weight in the middle of the man's spine, both of Marcello's hands pulled behind his back and held down by Reborn's hand while the other pressured along the man's neck.

And still the band kept playing, with no regard or acknowledgments to the events taking place... Then again, they are Vongola's set band...

Reborn looked to Tsuna, eyes dark and murderous from the guy below him and protective and possessive for the one before him. He disregarded the attentive crowd around him and the yelling Tsuna.

After a glance around the room, Reborn stood, pulling the guy up with him—hands still locked behind his back—and turned to his left.

"Yamamoto!" He called out as he saw the baseball player exit the men's bathroom behind a limping Gokudera, a prideful smirk on that easy going face. He turned to the other as his name was called.

"Dispose of this." Reborn heartlessly said as he threw the man to the approaching Yamamoto.

Yamamoto caught the stumbling man. "Okay!"

"Reborn- Hey!" Reborn grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him to the open arc leading into a hallway on his right. Before entering he turned back to the aghast crowd.

"My deepest apologies everyone but it seems Decimo is needed. Please, return to your evening." With that, they both left.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as he was pushed into a cramped room, Reborn slamming and locking the door after him.

'A janitor's closet, really?'

Reborn turned, arms crossed with determination. Tsuna grumbled. "You need to do something with this jealousy streak of yours." He said. He was getting quite tired of Reborn's constant agitation for other men hitting on him and by tired, he meant annoyed. It was ridiculous.

But Reborn just stood there, thinking or determining something as he stared at Tsuna. "Reborn." Tsuna called. He mimicked Reborn, arms folded and staring straight to the other, stern.

Reborn sighed. "I know." He loosened himself, unfolding his arms and moving to the back of the small, square room—which was more of a step of a distance than his previous spot. He turned back to Tsuna. "But you know I can't help it when it comes to you." Tsuna's gaze softened as Reborn locked eyes with him.

Tsuna smiled. He loved this side of Reborn. The side only he knows and has ever seen or witnessed. And the only one it's directed to. He had to admit though, the first time being shown it, his surprise was equivalent to a heart attack but he loved that sincere and loving side of Reborn. In fact, it was quite a turn on the few times witnessing it and to say the sex that followed was fucking intense to the point where it took them practically half an hour to recover was one hell of an understatement.

Tsuna walked to the other and moved his hands up to Reborn's head, pulling him down for a kiss.

In response, Reborn wrapped his arms around the other's back, pulling him closer.

Tsuna pulled back. "I know but," He sighed, "try to contain yourself." He said exasperatedly.

Reborn smirked. "I'll try but, I may need to release now." Tsuna deadpanned as Reborn's hands slid lower, his mouth moving to Tsuna's neck. "Consider it a birthday gift.. 2.0." With that, Reborn bit down, pressing a little moan out of the other. On instinct, Tsuna arms encircled the other's neck to where their bodies were pressed together.

Catching himself, Tsuna pushed himself from Reborn, accidentally bumping his back on the closet's door. "Wait, Reborn, we can't do this here." He said, realization on him.

"Of course we can." Reborn said moving closer to the other.

"No we can't. Someone-"

"No one will even hear us. We're about five rooms away and that's not to mention the music that we can't even hear." Reborn placed both his hands on either side of Tsuna's head on the door and moved in to where his mouth was just hovering above Tsuna's. "We're good for however long we want." With that, Reborn laid a hard kiss on Tsuna, eliciting a deep breath from the other, before kissing him back.

Reborn's hands moved down the door to the bottom of Tsuna's jacket, then trailed up his sides to the top button.

Undoing it, he did the same to the white shirt underneath. Languidly and sensually, he slipped it off the ivory-peach skin, letting it drop forgotten and unwanted to the awaiting floor.

Tsuna moaned as Reborn's rough hands dragged over his nipples while his tongue worked on his neck.

Finding the bite he made on the other earlier, Reborn lapped at it, enjoying the moan that was just a bit louder and more seductive from before shooting straight to his groin. On reflex, Reborn bit down harder than he had on the bite, drawing a little blood.

Tsuna gasped and moaned, his back hitting the wooden door harder as a spike of pleasure struck through his body.

Reborn felt himself grow, his ministrations getting stricter and harder with the actions and sounds Tsuna made.

He pinched both nubs in his fingers, roughly.

Tsuna jerked his hips forward, a little cry escaping him from the pleasure the pain caused. He grabbed hold of Reborn's suit jacket with glazed eyes, hurriedly shoving it off his body, then moving wantonly to his yellow dress shirt, wanting to feel the muscles of Reborn's chest—body—on him, grazing him, pinning him, relentless on him while Reborn's pace and pressure increased.

Reborn was finding it hard, so very hard—near fucking impossible—to keep a slow, teasing pace with Tsuna's actions.

He slammed his hands on the door behind Tsuna on either side of his head as he threw teasing the other far from his mind and focused only on fucking him.

He bent and grabbed Tsuna's right nipple in his mouth, pushing the other harder into the door, Tsuna's hands stopping from removing the shirt, all buttons undone and moaning, feeling that finesse tongue lapping at one of his most sensitive areas.

Tsuna gasped out a cry as he felt teeth grasp his nub, clutching, grazing and pulling along with his other by Reborn's hand.

Tsuna's breathing heavied, ragged as pleasure engulfed him and his senses. He could feel himself sliding down the door a bit from the sensations before Reborn's hand gripped his waist, keeping him up.

Reborn's mouth moved back up to Tsuna's, his other hand heading to Tsuna's pants, swiftly and skillfully undoing them and pulling both it and his underwear down. He coated his first three fingers with saliva, moving them to the back of Tsuna and pushing his middle finger past his entrance.

Tsuna tightly round his arms on Reborn's shoulders, around his neck, keeping himself up. On impulse, he moved to Reborn's neck, lapping at it before giving Reborn back a taste of his own medicine and biting down, drawing a moan from the hitman.

Reborn was shocked. He hadn't ever seen Tsuna turned on this fast and this much and it turned _him_ on. He wanted nothing than to be in the heat surrounding his fingers. He added a third finger, thrusting.

"Ngh! Reborn..Harder, more! Now, please!" Reborn cursed.

He couldn't take it. He needed to be in him.

Pulling out his fingers, Reborn moved his attention to his belt, tugging the thing off. As he was about to head for the zipper, Tsuna bent down and took over, pulling apart the flaps and reaching into the so fucking tight trousers and with as much effort as he could, dipping his hand into the other's underwear and pulling out the engorged length, ignoring the hiss its owner gave by its sudden freedom.

"Tsuna-SHIT-!" Reborn sucked in a harsh breath as Tsuna swallowed him whole, slicking and sucking the member as much as he could and as much as he could reach. He reached his hand down and gripped his cock as well, moving his hand in long, slow, steady and tight strokes, trying to keep himself from coming but also needing the contact.

Reborn supported himself with one hand on the door, the other in Tsuna's hair.

Having Tsuna blow him and stroke himself while inside a janitor's closet in the middle of his eighteen formal gathering of Vongola and its alliances was something that pushed him on edge to pin the other down and fuck him like never before.

Tsuna deepthroated him and Reborn swore his mind blanked out for a sec. "T-Tsuna..Fuck..."

Tsuna plopped him out of his mouth with a suctioned 'pop' causing Reborn to moan once more. He stood up and grabbed both sides of Reborn's open shirt and pulling him back against the door, over himself, seductively purring his name and biting his lip in such a way that Reborn grew impossibly harder.

It was then Reborn realized that Tsuna was lubricating him before. And he felt his control wavering quickly.

He released Tsuna's hands from his shirt, grabbed his waist and spun him around, pushing him up against the door.

Tsuna used his hands to brace the aggressive push, stopping his face from doing so, his ass in the air and facing Reborn.

Reborn grabbed Tsuna's right hip and used his other hand on the door beside Tsuna's to support himself as he held in a breath and slowly pushed in, gripping Tsuna's hip and the door hard enough to keep himself from pounding into the smaller man under him.

Tsuna impatiently pushed back, drawing a cry out of himself and a deep moan from Reborn as he buried the other hilt deep in him.

"Reborn.." His moan breaking Reborn's resistance even more than the tight heat clasping around his entire member. "Move..Now.."

Reborn bit his lip and growled as he felt his control about to snap and he pulled back and slammed into Tsuna, eliciting the most delicious scream which only encouraged him more.

"Reborn.." Reborn looked up to see Tsuna peering at him, his expression taking him and his dick by surprise. "Harder..!" That was it. That was fucking it. He lost control.

He pounded into Tsuna _hard_ with no restraint whatsoever. "Shit, Tsuna.."

"R-Reborn-Ah! Reborn! There!" Focusing on the spot, Reborn thrust in with as much force as he could, moaning as Tsuna clenched around him as he continued his attack, the loud, uninhabited screams bouncing off the four walls of the room with his name. With that Reborn sped up, moaning from the pleasure that racketed throughout his body, it coiling dangerously in his stomach, feeling everything from it to his groin tighten, everything rushing to his cock and he began to lose all sense of rhythm. The screams of his lover increasing the intense pleasure.

With a gasp and a last scream from below him, the soft, tight walls around him tightened unimaginably, bringing him to completion with the most shattering orgasm he has ever faced in his entire life.

Tsuna panted heavily. At this moment, his surroundings were a blur to him, glazed over; sweat running down the side of his face, chest and legs. His body glistening with the most amazing and intense sex he has ever experienced.

He gave a throaty whine as Reborn pulled out of him, felling his hip throb as Reborn removed his hand, explicit marks of its print.

Without any support, Tsuna slid down a bit before Reborn caught him around the waist, even _his_ breathing ragged to point of impossible speech, phrase, comment, words...basically anything coherent.

He leaned over Tsuna and against the door, holding himself and the other up as best he could while he tried to regain his regular breathing.

Finally able to achieve an almost normal pattern, Reborn bent down and placed a kiss on Tsuna's neck.

Panting lightly, Tsuna gently pushed himself back and looked down, seeing his cum splattered on the door. He rested his head on the door, panting a few more times and waiting for the effects of his orgasm to ebb away.

After cleaning and redressing, Reborn and Tsuna made their way back to the hall, the pain of their rough sex finally taking its toll on the brunette.

He sat with Gokudera beside him, who claimed he'd hurt himself by falling and wasn't able to stand for awhile, Yamamoto beside Gokudera with a grin wider that usual, and Reborn beside himself, that stupid smirk more than telling the story.

Tsuna sighed. He wouldn't be able to stand and make a proper speech like the ninth wanted him to do. He legs and ass were paining him and it felt like a strain. It was hard to sit with the pressure but it was harder to stand, his legs barely able to hold his weight.

He felt Reborn lean against his ear, breathing lightly and deliberately against it, sending shivers through his body as he focused on that little spot below his ear that could have them going for another go.

"Nobody's going to be home tonight." He whispered and Tsuna knew where this was going. "We have the whole house to ourselves. And _many_ chances for another round."

Tsuna bit his lip. He would actually look forward to it.

Four rounds and the next morning, Tsuna woke up with a migraine, his memory of half the evening fuzzy and his ass sore like hell.

After Reborn realized that Tsuna had been drunk throughout what was the best sex of their lives, he was _more_ than prepared to make his lover remember that night...Vividly and explicitly.

Needless to say, Tsuna couldn't down for a week.


End file.
